


Happy Birthday, Dave

by bugboymax



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is mentioned, M/M, One Shot, davekat - Freeform, this is about bro kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugboymax/pseuds/bugboymax
Summary: It's Dave's birthday, and he's trying not to think of bro.Meanwhile, it's Dave's birthday and Karkat needs to find a way to give Dave his present.





	Happy Birthday, Dave

When you wake up, you know its your birthday by instinct. You stay under the covers for a good few minutes minutes waiting for smuppet butt to rain down on you before you remember you’re on the meteor. Bro isn’t here. You get up.

You go through your normal routine. Bathroom, hair, coffee, sick beats. You’re body is on edge like you’re waiting for an attack. You don’t see anybody in the commons and you’re glad in some sad way. You don’t think you can deal with anybody right now. When you move to the couch you realize it’s a mistake when your eyes start to get tired. You were planning on a few more sick beats before nap time but you guess they can wait. You close your eyes and enter a dreamless sleep.

\-------------

“...ve”

“..ave”

“.....DAVE!”  
Huh? You open your eyes to some midget in...gray body paint? Oh wait that's just Karkat. Haha.  
Ignoring your moment of forgetfulness you sit up. You’re on the couch for some reason, and your cape is on backwards. “‘Sup?”  
“‘Sup? That’s It!? I’ve been trying to wake you up for 3 fucking minutes now!”  
“Oh uh...sorry, man. Guess I was pretty out of it. Like uh-”  
“Don’t even start, Strider. Did you really forget what fucking day it is?”

“Uhhh Monday?”  
“No! It’s Your fucking ‘birthday’! For a god of time you sure are horrible at keeping it.” He yells at you.  
“What? Nah I- Oh wait...Oh shit. That means…”  
“Rose’s birthday, yeah you dumbass but we can deal with that later. Aren’t you older anyways?”  
“By like a couple minutes-”  
“Okay whatever!! I have very important business to attend to now but meet me in the lab in an hour.”   
He says and then he stomps back out and...is that a blush on his face? Well damn, now you’re all flustered.  
It kinda looks weird on him, making his face all dark and a little bit of red in his eyes stand out like little rubies and- shit. So maybe you have the tiniest itsy bitsy-est crush on Karkat Vantas. Who cares? You sure don’t. Nope. Not in a million years. 

Unless...he likes you back.

\-----------------------

God, what if he doesn’t like it? What are you supposed to do!?   
You pace the lab while you wait for Strider to show up. You’re about to give him a gift and...maybe you can scrap the whole kissing idea. You just want it to be romantic and-! If he doesn't like it-! It’ll all be wrong and-!!

“Yo, KK, you good bro?”

You whip around to face Dave. GOD he the most infuriating being sometimes! You get ready to rant your metaphorical ass off when you surprise both him and yourself by taking a breath.   
“Um...goddammit!”   
“Woah, ‘kat what’s got your panties in a twist?”

Okay! That's it! You grab his (perfectly wrapped) gift and shove it at his chest. You stomp away before you do anything stupid like black kiss him. Fuck, just the thought gets your face hot. Why couldn’t you be a normal troll with normal quadrants and normal feelings?

\-----------

So that was weird, right? You sigh and shrug it off, just some Karkat thing. You look down at the gift. The wrapping is a mess, torn at the corners but at least covering the gift. You decide you’ll open it when you get back to your room and start walking back.

When you get to your room you sit on your bed and stare at the gift for a good minute. (1 minute, 13 seconds). You slowly tear at the wrapping and...and oh shit. You scramble to tear the rest off and hold the clear(ish) jar up to your face to really see it. Is this real life? You should pinch yourself.

Karkat made you a miniature version of one of the lab monsters in a jar. It’s grotesque head bobbles in whatever its floating in, its body curled up in fetal position. You don’t cry like you should and set it on your desk. It feels like you sit there for hours staring at it before moving but its really only been a minute (and you should know). 

You go to leave to find Karkat but the door slides open to none other than grumpy kat #2. He looks shocked and you’re sure it's worse when you wrap your arms around him, grinning like an idiot. He freezes up and you let go, backing off. 

You clear your throat. “Um. So….shit thanks man. You really musta worked hard on this one huh? Harder than my di-”  
He grabs your shirt with growl and suddenly he’s kissing you stupid. You, of course, have to kiss back but he pulls away with this...scared look on his face. Until you smile, and kiss him again, and damn was this the best birthday gift you could’ve gotten. You don’t think about Rose, and you especially don’t think about Bro.


End file.
